Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-224132 discloses a pneumatic tire whose mounting position on the vehicle is specified with regard to a tread pattern provided in the tread portion. The tread pattern includes an inside shoulder land region abutting on the inside tread edge to be positioned on the inside with respect to a vehicle, and the inside shoulder land region is provided with lateral grooves extending axially inwardly from the inside tread edge and terminating within the inside shoulder land region. Such lateral grooves expedite drainage from the inside shoulder land region, while suppressing the decrease in the rigidity of the inside shoulder land region due to the lateral grooves.
Such pneumatic tire has room for improvement in the ride comfort.